Love between three
by White Tiger Rose
Summary: Kendra has been living with Bracken for three years, Gavin is not dead, and Seth, Warren, And Tanu go on a mission with the assistance of a mysterious masked person working for the fairy queen. I write better than i summarize. R and R
1. Chapter 1

Love between three

Chapter 1

"We will start at dawn." Warren said, hoping that everyone knew what was to be expected of them during this mission. Kendra had been gone for three years now, living peacefully with Bracken and the Fairy Queen. Missions used to be so easy with her around but now Warren had to do his part as well as Kendra's. Kendra's being to keep Seth out of trouble.

Everyone nodded as they left the room heading off to bed. Warren sighed. Thankfully the Queen was sending one of her own to assist them in this mission. He wondered who it would be. He wished, for his and the others sake, it would be Kendra.

But he quickly dispatched that idea. The Fairy Queen would never put Kendra in harms way again. Warren sighed deeply again, closing his eyes. Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day. Gavin had revealed to them weeks ago that he was still alive and that Raxus had eaten a clone. At first it was a shocker and everyone had the knowable urge to kill him on the spot.

But the demon prince of dragons had surrendered, telling them sincerely that he was sorry and that he needed their help. Warren noticed that Gavin had noticed that Kendra was not there with them.

Later the Dragon had asked where Kendra was and was told that she was on another preserve helping with fairies.

Getting up Warren turned out all the lights and crossed to his bed laying down on top of it. He needed to get some sleep or else he wouldn't be able to do anything tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXX

As he lay on top of Kendra's old bed, Gavin let his mind wonder. Wonder to Kendra. He missed her so bad it wasn't even funny. He had been told that the Fairy Queen would be sending one of her own people to help with this mission, and after hearing this he thought instantly of Kendra.

Even though the others had hid it from him when he first became a knight of the dawn under the Sphinx's orders, Gavin had known that Kendra was fairy kind. He could see it, her light, almost blinding him. Luckily he had on a mask.

He turned over on his side gazing over at Seth's slumbering form. Boy could this kid snore any louder? He thought back to when he had pretended to be good in order to earn everyone's trust, to hide his true form from them. Back to the time when Seth had asked Gavin if he liked his sister. When he told Seth that yes he did like Kendra, Gavin hadn't been lying.

His last thought before drifting off to sleep, was if he would ever see his beautiful Kendra again.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day Warren, Seth, Tanu, and Gavin said goodby to the Sorensons. They had everything they needed and were heading to the place where they would meet the person that was sent to help them on this mission. Even though he knew it was impossible, Seth hoped that the Queen would send his sister.

Kendra had left a year after the war, going on a 'vacation' with Bracken. She had come back a week later saying that she loved living with the Fairy Queen and her children. Kendra said that she was sorry for leaving everyone and that she hoped they wouldn't morn to much.

Even though he was happy for his sister and hoped that she would end up with Bracken, Seth had felt a hole rip through his chest. The hole was smaller now after three years, but it was still there.

Suddenly he felt Gavin grab him by his collar.

"Watch where you're going!" The Prince said letting go of Seth. Since finding out that he was a bad guy turned good, Seth hadn't heard Gavin stutter once. Seth looked around, everyone had stopped and were looking around too. He had been too focused on thinking of Kendra that he had forgotten that this was the place that they were meeting the guy that was supposed to help them.

It was the typical meeting place, well typical if you count magic use. Everything was covered in twilight, the pine trees, the pink leafed cherry trees. It was like they had all just stepped into a whole other world, one with princess's and Princes. Oh wait they were already in that one.

But the thing that caught Seth's attention was the one covered head to foot in a light green traveling cloak, its head slightly bowed.

Warren too had noticed this _thing_ that only stood a few yards away from them. But he did not looked worried.

Seth blinked. Was this the person that was to meet them? He wondered. He had never heard Kendra talk about any masked creatures that served the Fairy Queen. Maybe it was a new thing. As though realizing that they were there the masked creature lifted its head and a patch of moonlight shimmered off of a golden boar mask.

Seth could have been mistaken but he thought that he had saw the mask lift just a little bit, as though the person under it was smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been two days since they had met up with the mysterious masked person, or thing as Seth had called it multiple times, while talking with Warren and the others. The _thing_ hadn't said a word to them, only nodded or gave other signs when asked a question. Gavin wondered if it even had a voice. Or a face. Maybe that was why it hid behind a mask. He had brought it up to Warren countless times clearly angered by the fact that the_ thing_ wore a mask. What was a man if he hid behind a mask? The dragon had said. It was clear that he didn't think highly of this _ thing_.

He had called it a him more than once and after about the third time Tanu had stepped in asking Gavin why he thought it was a him. It could be a woman, the big potion master had said, raising his eyebrows at Gavin. But the Prince only pushed the idea to the back of his mind. It was true that the _thing_ had a womanly form, but something told him that it just wasn't a female. Although something in the way Tanu had said _It could be a woman _made Gavin wonder if the potion master thought that the _thing_ was Kendra.

XXXXXXXX

From his spot on the forest floor Seth looked at the masked thing. it looked as though it were sleeping. Its body was slightly slumped, head bowed as though it had fallen asleep while sitting up. He though instantly of his sister, of the many times he had saw her sleeping while still sitting up. There were even a few times were Kendra had been sleeping with her legs crossed and back still nice and straight! Seth remembered the time when he had sneaked up behind her has she slept and screamed right in her ear, causing her to jump with surprise and was hell bent on chasing him around the whole house just because he had woken her.

Thinking of the times he had spent with his sister made Seth frown. Those were what he called 'the old days.' He missed the old days. The days when he would tease her about Bracken, he had teased her and look where that had got them. Seth living with their grandparents and parents and Kendra far away in another dimension!

He wondered what the _thing_ would do if he walked up behind it and tried to scare it. Probably try to kill him it would. Seth watched as the cloaked person sat up and stretched. _So much like Kendra _he thought to himself as he watched the thing.

XXXXXXX

Before they knew it another two days had passed and they were still stuck in the damn forest. Warren sighed. What he wouldn't give to see some blue sky after all the time he had spent in the forest. The tall pine trees had blocked the sky away and he didn't think the growls he had heard earlier had sounded to friendly. He just wanted to get out of the forest as soon as possible.

Warren had tried to talk to the masked person many times, getting no response but a shake or nod of its hooded head. He didn't know what it was but something reminded him a lot of Kendra. The idea of the thing being Kendra had popped up in his head countless times but Warren Burgess had only dismissed the thought. The Fairy Queen would never send Kendra.

Suddenly as though he had rubbed a magic lamp and had been granted a wish, Warren stepped out in a patch of sunlight. Well it was more than just a patch it was more like a clearing were sunlight danced happily all around. He looked around him and noticed that everyone else looked shocked too. The masked creature had lead them to a forest clearing! _ Thank God,_ Warren thought silently. He looked at the masked thing and nodded once hoping it saw how glad he was.

Unknowest to him she did.

**Short I know that's why there's gonna be many more chapters. Any guesses on who the masked guy is? i think we all know. Shhhhhhh don't tell!**


End file.
